Amor tardío
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo, Scorpius logra tener una relación de amistad con Rose, pero las cosas se vuelven complicadas a causa de Draco Malfoy, a quién Rose culpa de querer echar abajo lo que más ama. Scorpius mantiene una seria y profunda conversación con su padre para descubrir qué es lo que trama y qué tanta verdad hay en lo que dice Rose... DRAMIONE!


_**Terminé de leer El Legado Maldito, sin entrar en detalles (porque sé que hay mucho odio por la obra) tengo que decir que me encantó y no pude resistirme a escribir un fic Dramione indirecto, ya que los personajes principales son Draco y su hijo Scorpius. Este fic es para mi, ahora si te gustó el libro, también es para ti.**_

* * *

**Amor tardío**

—Pero ¿por qué te pones tan furiosa?—.

Scorpius miraba a Rose sin entender, la chica daba vueltas por el living de su casa aventando los brazos al aire y con la respiración agitada, como si se tratara de la exhalación de un dragón.

—¡Es por tu padre! ¡él…! —Se calló de pronto ofuscada—.

Scorpius siempre había encontrado a Rose hermosa, incluso cuando se enojaba, pero esta vez le daba miedo. Estaba preocupado.

—¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo, me habías dicho que habías llegado a admirar a mi padre, que su ambición no era algo malo, que… —Scorpius se silenció ante la gélida mirada de Rose—.

—Me arrepiento, no sabía lo que decía… Esta vez se ha pasado del límite —Detuvo su incesante caminata y miró a Scorpius— No sé qué pretende, él… él —Pero volvió a callarse—.

—Ya Rose, me estás asustando ¿qué hizo mi padre?—.

—Él está… él quiere… ¡Es mi madre Scorpius! —Exclamó de pronto, sin poder contenerse— ¡No voy a permitir que se la arrebate a mi padre!—.

Scorpius se quedó de piedra tratando de entender lo que le decía Rose, su enfado, su súbito rechazo a su padre, y también haciendo calzar todo aquello con la repentina animosidad de Draco… Y comprendió. Una desafortunada sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—¿Sonríes? ¿Es broma? —Le espetó Rose poniéndose frente a él—.

—¿Qué? ¡no! —Le dijo tratando de enmendar su error—.

—Siempre has sentido adoración por mi madre, es obvio que te encantaría verlos juntos ¿no?—.

Scorpius no fue capaz de abrir la boca, y Rose, roja de ira se dirige a la chimenea para regresar a su casa. Intenta detenerla, explicarle, pero en ese preciso momento de la chimenea aparece su padre. Rose se le queda viendo como si viera un criminal, se mete en la chimenea sin devolverle el saludo.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Discutieron? Pensé que todo había mejorado entre ustedes —Le dijo Draco—.

Scorpius se le quedó viendo y sopesó en si decirle el motivo por el que Rose estaba tan molesta, y así también saciar su curiosidad. Para Scorpius hablar de aquello podía traer dos consecuencias: Se perdía la confianza que le había costado a ambos tener o, se hacía mucho más fuerte. Perose trataba de Hermione y su padre, valía la pena intentarlo.

—Es por ti —Le dijo haciendo que Draco palideciera—.

—¿Por mí? —Draco aparentaba una calma y sorpresa absoluta, Scorpius no podía esperar menos de él—.

—Si, por ti. Dice que quieres quitarle a Hermione a Ron—.

Scorpius esperó una reacción por parte de Draco para continuar, sabía que con aquello se desarmaría, y tenía razón. Draco se puso tenso y una arruga se marcó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No seguiré hablando de esto, y tú no deberías prestarle oídos a un montón… de tonterías—.

Draco se dio la vuelta para irse y Scorpius temió que la confianza entre ellos se rompiera. Rápidamente se puso frente a él.

—Papá yo no estoy enojado contigo… —Le dijo— Creo, creo que lo entiendo—.

—No hay nada que entender —Le respondió Draco tajante, con un tono demasiado frío—, porque lo que dice Rose no es verdad—.

Draco se hizo a un lado para seguir su camino, pero Scorpius determinado a hablar con su padre, le impidió el paso.

—Papá no voy a juzgarte. —Le dijo, provocando que Draco suavizara su semblante— Rose se parece mucho a su madre, y tú sabes lo que siento por Rose… Puedes confiar en mí—.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada altiva y orgullosa. Chascó la lengua y se dio la media vuelta. Scorpius dejó caer los hombros con tristeza, le habría gustado que su padre se sincerara con él, que el vínculo que llevaban años trabajando se fortaleciera aún más. Sin embargo, Draco no se había ido, solo había ido a sentarse cerca de la chimenea.

—Es… Es complicado —Le habló con tono afectado— No quiero desilusionarte—.

Scorpius fue a sentarse frente a él, esperanzado.

—Lo único que podría desilusionarme es que no confíes en mí—.

Draco tomó aire y se masajeó los ojos antes de hablar.

—Si te digo que es verdad ¿no te sentirás decepcionado? —Scorpius negó con la cabeza— …Rose tiene que haberse dado cuenta de mis visitas a Hermione. Siempre cuando no está Ron, cuando ella viene a visitarte… —Suspiró— He sido descuidado—.

—¿Tienes una relación con ella? —Se atrevió a preguntarle y Draco abrió tanto sus ojos que casi se arrepiente de haberla echo—.

—Claro que no. —Le respondió y Scorpius entrecerró sus ojos. Draco comprendió que no le creía del todo— No, no hay una ninguna relación, Hermione es demasiado correcta, pero de cierta forma a permitido que la visite… Pero…—.

—¿Pero? —Le preguntó Scorpius y Draco comenzó a retorcerse las manos y agacha la mirada— ¿Qué paso papa? Espera… ¿de dónde vienes? —Draco lo miró nervioso— ¿Estuviste con ella?—.

—No lo digas de esa forma, suena como si… Bueno… Si, estuve con ella, pero no como tú piensas—.

Draco se calló, Scorpius esperó, pero su padre seguía retorciéndose las manos sin animarse a seguir hablando.

—¿Qué paso? ¡No vas a callarte ahora!—.

—Eres un mocoso entrometido ¿te lo había dicho? —Le dijo con voz malhumorada, pero Scorpius no se lo tomó a mal, sentía que era el trato íntimo que estaba buscando con su padre— …Está bien. De todas formas necesito sacármelo del pecho. —Scorpius sonrió— Fui a ver a Hermione, sabía que estaría sola… No iba preparado, no me había inventado ninguna excusa para verla. —Hizo un gesto de desatino— Pero cuando me preguntó a qué se debía mi presencia, se me ocurrió decirle que estaba pensando en crear una fundación para los Hombres Lobo, y comenzar una investigación de la cura definitiva —Draco rió por lo bajo, como si no diera crédito a si mismo— …Iba notando su entusiasmo, sus ojos brillaban ¡estaba tan entusiasmada Scorpius!, y yo era quien provocaba aquello, no te imaginas cómo me sentía —Scorpius no lo interrumpió, pero él sabía muy bien cómo se había sentido su padre— …Le dije que necesitaba su apoyo, sus contactos, su poder como Ministra, que el oro no sería problema… ¿te imaginas Scorpius? Inmediatamente Hermione se puso a hacer planes, nombró personas que nos podrían ayudar, libros, lugares… LA verdad es que yo no entendía nada de lo que decía, estaba demasiado pendiente de sus movimientos, de la tonalidad de su voz—.

Draco guardó silencio y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Scorpius creyó que eso había sido todo, por lo que se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Pero papá, eso no se escucha tan mal… No es como que hayas echo algo indebido—.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y clavó sus ojos grises en su hijo.

—No habría sido malo de haberme detenido ahí, pero… —Draco dudó, pero continuó— Ella se me acercó, creo que el entusiasmo le hizo olvidar que debía tener una distancia prudente conmigo, claramente olvidó quién era yo, porque se acercó para tomarme de los brazos. —Scorpius aguantó la respiración— Seguía exclamando de emoción todo el bien que podríamos hacer, a todos lo que podríamos ayudar y la buena idea que se me había ocurrido… Un montón de tonterías que a mi no me interesaban —Lo dijo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia que no parecía avergonzarlo de ningún modo— …Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era lo cerca que tenía a Hermione. En ese momento yo… —Draco se calló y se llevó ambas manos a la cara—.

—Oh papá ¿qué hiciste? —Le preguntó Scorpius sin poder contenerse, temiendo lo peor—.

—La besé, —Dijo casi en un susurro sin mirar a su hijo. Scorpius ahogó un grito— fue un beso rápido, apenas y le toqué los labios… Ella estaba en su sitio, aún me sostenía los brazos, pero con una expresión de sorpresa que… Yo… Volví a besarla. —Draco miró a su hijo— No puedo creer que te esté contando esto ¿estás bien?—.

Scorpius sintió que el asombro que sentía, una extraña felicidad más el horror de saber que su padre había besado dos veces a Hermione Granger, mujer casada, madre de Rose y Ministra de Magia debían de darle una expresión de completa locura.

—No puedo creerlo. La besaste, y dos veces —Le dijo luego de unos momentos—.

—Prometiste que no ibas a juzgarme —Le respondió Draco dolido—.

—Papá, no es eso… Yo aún no me atrevo a besar a Rose ¡y tu ya besaste a su madre con todos los obstáculos que tienes, y dos veces! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie, Draco sonrió, pero suprimió la sonrisa rápidamente— ¿cómo fue el segundo beso. Fue como el primero?—.

—Fue… —Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de responder, apuntó acusadoramente a su hijo— Te estas pasando de listo Scorpius. No voy a darte detalles—.

—Papá por favor ¿cómo fue?—.

—Nada de corto como el primero —Le dijo volviendo rápidamente el rostro a las llamas de la chimenea—.

—No me digas que ella te lo devolvió —Le dijo poniéndose frente a él, sin esconder sus ansias por saber. Draco no fue lo suficiente rápido para enmascarar su rostro. Se sonrió— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que a ella le pasaban cosas contigo!—.

—Pero terminó por hacerme a un lado, mira —Le dijo a Scorpius mostrándole su mejilla irritada por un bofetón—.

—Pero hablaron, quiero decir… Se sinceraron ¿no?—.

—No había mucho que decir, yo no iba a disculparme y ella no quería escuchar otra cosa ¿y qué podría haberle dicho en realidad? —Draco volvió a masajear sus ojos— …Es tarde para decir nada—.

Scorpius lo miró sin poder creerlo. Agarró a su padre por los hombros y lo obligó a levantar la vista hacia él.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es el momento perfecto! Y no me vengas con eso de que estarías engañando a mamá, por que ella sería feliz sabiendo que tienes amor en tu vida—.

Draco se zafó de su hijo y se puso en pie, claramente afectado por sus palabras.

—¿Me estas diciendo que no me dé por vencido con Hermione? ¿Aunque eso signifique que Rose me odie y a ti también? —Draco lo miró estupefacto— ¿te estas escuchando?—.

—Pase años siendo odiado por Rose ¿crees que no voy a aguantar unos más solo por verte feliz? —Scorpius se tomó una pausa para que su padre digiriera lo que le estaba diciendo— …Ella lo terminará por entender, y tú también lo entenderás —Le dijo por la mirada de incredulidad que le daba Draco— …Este es el momento para ambos, no les correspondía antes, pero ahora si papá—.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de antes Scorpius? No sabes lo terrible que era —Se lo dijo con pesar, a Scorpius se le achicó el corazón—.

—Sé que si tú no te hubieras casado con mamá, yo no estaría aquí, y si Hermione no se hubiese casado con Ron yo no habría conocido a Rose… Tú no estabas listo para estar con Hermione antes, estabas lleno de prejuicios, pero gracias a mamá eso cambió… Yo, yo creo que estás cometiendo un error si te alejas ahora—.

Draco escuchó atentamente a su hijo, pero es incapaz de responderle. Scorpius no insiste y ve como su papá se aleja camino a la escalera, verlo así, solo, hace que se le parta el corazón. Pero Draco se detiene en el primer escalón y lo mira de soslayo.

—Quizás la visite uno de estos días, o puede que ella venga, si creo conocerla, quizás venga… Ya sabes, por la fundación—.

Le sonrió a su hijo y Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa, sentía que esa soledad solo sería transitoria.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? Tenía muchas ganas de escribir estos diálogos entre Scorpius y su padre. Tengo que decirles que Scorpius es mi personaje favorito, por la manera tan especial que tiene de ver las cosas y decirlas, entre otras. Me encantaría continuar el fic, pero creo que es un final perfecto, aunque bueno… nunca se sabe, de hacer otro capítulo me centraría en unos diálogos entre Scorpius y Hermione, sin olvidar el Dramione por supuesto. **_

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


End file.
